


Cover Blown

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff and Humor, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick enlists the help of Tim and Jason in an undercover assignment that ruins Jason's plans. Jason is not pleased when he finds out exactly what the mission is.<br/>-----------<br/>Day Seven of JayTim Week 2016: Undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Blown

“Absolutely not.” Jason crossed his arms firmly over his chest and had his glare turned up to maximum power with his eyes focused directly on Dick. “Damian is more than capable of taking care of himself. He doesn’t need us chaperoning him.”

“It’ll only take a few hours.”

“I have more important plans today. Ones that don’t include babysitting the little brat.”

“You’re his brother. It’s your duty to-”

“Don’t give me that brother bullshit. None of us are related and I barely spend any time with him. Plus, our relationship would be Game of Throne levels of incestuous if I actually thought of all of us as brothers.”

A heavy sigh came from where Tim was curled up on their apartment couch reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombie. “At least neither of us can get pregnant, so we won’t be having a Joffrey to worry about in the future.”

“You always make the best points, dollface.”

“It’s what I do. So when are we leaving?”

“What? Timbo, no.”

“He’s not going to leave until we agree and I can still read my book at whatever restaurant it is they’re having lunch at. Where I can’t read my book is anywhere Dick is going to be whining for long periods of time because he’s not getting his way. It’s not like you actually had any plans for today anyways.”

“For your information, I did have plans.”

“Cleaning out your gun collection does not count as plans.”

“Fine, but there better be pie.”

“I’m sure there will be.” The book Tim was holding shut with a loud snap and he stood up from the couch, making sure to pop his back as he went. “It’ll just take me a few minutes to get dressed, then we can leave.”

“Okay.”

Jason waited until the door to their bedroom was firmly shut behind Tim before he turned back to Dick with his glare back on full power. The older man didn’t even flinch at the sight of the pissed off look on Jason’s face. In fact, Dick smiled brightly at his younger brother and wrapped a lean arm around his shoulders. When Jason immediately knocked it off with an angry shove, Dick narrowed his eyes at him so he could take a closer look,

“You’re really upset about this. I thought you’d be annoyed by it, but I didn’t think you’d be this mad.”

“I already told you why I’m mad. I had plans today.”

“Why did Tim think you didn’t have anything planned today?”

“Because it was supposed to be a surprise!” A strained look appeared on Jason’s face as he looked behind him at their bedroom to see if Tim had heard his raised voice, but when the door remained closed he let out a sigh of relief. “I was going to ask Tim out to lunch, but then you had to show up with this ridiculous idea. Everything was ready to go. Now I’m going to have to wait until the next time we have a day off, which could be months from now.”

“Wait. Are you planning on… You know?”

“Yes.”

Dick chewed on his lip thoughtfully, then his face lit up in excitement and he glanced at the door before speaking. “I could tell him I decided to call the whole thing off.”

“He’d know something was up if you did that. Whoever it is Damian has a date with better be pretty questionable if we’re all going to stake it out.”

“I don’t know if I’d call them questionable.”

“Who is it?”

“Colin?”

“Seriously?” An oddly blank look appeared on Jason’s face as he slowly comprehended the name that had left Dick’s mouth. “His best friend. The one everyone likes? That Colin.”

“Yes?”

“I hate you so much.”

* * *

 

The sunglasses Jason was wearing were pinching his nose uncomfortably and making it hard to see in the barely lit diner. He felt like an utter tool wearing sunglasses indoors, but Dick had insisted that they all wear them along with hoodies and hats. In Jason’s opinion, they looked more like they were going undercover in a hero movie than actually going undercover. If Damian wasn’t able to figure out the three of them were there, Bruce would need to seriously up the kid’s observation training.

“If you keep making that face, it’ll stick that way.”

“I never believed that when I was little and I’m not making a face.”

“You’re scowling.” Another page was turned as Tim continued to read his book while he was talking to Jason. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep doing that.”

“Would you love me any less if I had wrinkles?”

“I’d love you just the same, but I figured you wouldn’t want to get them so I was offering some advice.”

“This is ridiculous and you’re not even watching.”

“They’re sitting in the corner booth talking and having a nice first date. It’s not the scandalous affair Dick was imagining in his head.”

“Dick is an idiot.”

The book was place on the table before Tim slipped off his sunglasses and grabbed both of Jason’s hands in his own. “Do you remember our first date? I think I saw Steph and Cass in at least six different outfits and Dick in thirteen. I still don’t know how he talked Cass into spying on us and I’m ninety-nine percent sure Babs was in on it, too.”

“I still have nightmares about that floral muumuu.”

“The point is Dick really tries to make sure we’re all happy and safe. He’d do whatever it took to make sure we don’t get hurt. This is his outlandish and awful way of doing that. Damian and Colin will be fine. They have plenty in common and already have a solid foundation. We’re really just here to support Dick. He’ll calm down after this date.”

“I’m not helping him give Damian the sex talk.”

“Oh, no. We’re busy for the foreseeable future until that happens.” Jason had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss the soft smile on Tim’s face. “Why were you so mad at Dick for suggesting this? I know it’s not an ideal way to spend one of our few free days, but it’s not the bad. Well these terrible undercover outfits are, but other than that it’s not that bad. Kind of nice. Almost like a date. It’s been a while since we’ve had one of those.”

“I, uh, made plans for us.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you were just trying to get out of going.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but if I don’t tell you I actually had plans for us I’d look like an asshole.”

“What kind of surprise? It’s not our anniversary or my birthday.”

The excuse Jason wanted to say was stuck in his throat as he looked into Tim’s genuinely curious eyes and saw the small, excited smile on his face. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this. There was a plan. It was romantic. Candles. There were candles involved and your favorite restaurant. Damn it.”

“You’re not making much sense.”

“I know. I’m just frustrated.”

“I picked up on that. We could reschedule. I could pretend to be surprised.”

“Dick is going to kill me.”

“What?”

Jason pulled the sunglasses off his face, followed by the hood and the hat. He reached over to do the same to Tim, then reached in his pocket for the little box he’d kept hidden there for months. There’d been a time he considered hiding it somewhere in their apartment, but the paranoid part of him was sure Tim would have found it so he kept it on him to be sure. The gravity of the situation finally hit him and he hoped to whatever higher power there was that he wasn’t sweating like crazy. He’d hate for Tim’s memory of the situation to include Jason red in the face and sweating buckets.

“People in movies normally plan some sort of speech, but they always forget it when the time comes so I didn’t even bother. I’m suddenly regretting that decision because I have absolutely no idea what to say.”

“You’re doing great.”

“Thanks, uh.” Jason suddenly realized he was still sitting across from Tim instead of down on one knee, so he slid down from his side of the booth onto his knee and took hold of one of Tim’s hands.  “I know I’m not the best at declarations of love, but I love you more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. On the days that I don’t feel quite like myself, you know exactly what to do to pull me back out from wherever I’ve gone. Coming home to you is the most amazing thing and I couldn’t possibly imagine a life without you in it. I want to fall asleep with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to force you to eat when you forget and I want you to be my partner in every aspect of my life. I love you more than words could describe.”

“The question. You haven’t asked the question.”

“Shit. Right.” The box nearly fell out of his hand when he pulled it out, but he kept it in his grasp and popped the lid open. “Would you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me, Timothy Jackson Drake?”

“You forgot the Wayne.”

“Oh, my… Tim, I love you so freaking much, but I don’t really care that you hyphenated your last name at the moment. Can you please just-”

“Yes. My answer is yes.”

“Yes?”

“You’re an idiot if you seriously thought that wouldn’t be the answer.”

Before Tim could say anything else, Jason covered his mouth in a passionate kiss and slipped the perfectly sized ring onto Tim’s left ring finger. His left hand immediately came up to cup Jason’s cheek causing a shiver to run down his spine at the feeling of cool metal pressing against his skin. The only reason Jason pulled away from the kiss was because he was running out of air and from the way Tim was left panting against his lips afterwards he had been as well. They left their foreheads pressed together as Tim dropped his hand from Jason’s face and looked down at the thin band sitting on his finger.5

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“It’s tradition. You don’t need to thank me for it.”

“Of course I do. Thank you for the ring, for loving me, for being you. Thank you for asking.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A shadow suddenly appeared over the two and Tim immediately had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. “Our cover’s blown.”

“Yes, it is.”

“We should probably be better at this.”

“Unless you plan on proposing to me again, I don’t think it’ll be an issue in the future.” Tim pecked Jason quickly on the lips, then straightened back up in his seat with a huge smile on his face. “Hello, Damian. Hi, Colin. How was the date?”

“Did Grayson put you up to this?”

“He’s at the counter wearing the trench coat and the fake moustache.”

“How long have you been here?”

“The whole time. It was very cute. You two look happy together.”

When Damian opened his mouth to say something, Colin nudged him in the side and gave him a smile that had Damian glaring at the table. “Congratulations on the engagement. I’m sure father will be happy to hear you will no longer be living in sin.”

“Thank you. If I were you, I would leave so Dick’s too distracted with us to follow you.”

* * *

 

“We’re never doing anything like that for Dick again.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll never ask us to do undercover work for him ever again.”

“Good. Damian is old enough to go on dates by himself. He doesn’t need us watching him.”

Tim hummed lazily under his breath and placed an open mouth kiss on the skin over Jason’s heart with a happy sigh. One of Tim’s nimble fingers traced along the divots and raised skin on Jason’s abdomen living a tingling sensation behind. When he reached one of the more tender areas, Jason grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Cool metal slipped into place between his fingers and sent a happy chill down his spine.

“Does it fit?”

“Perfectly. How’d you know my size?”

“Alfred. He had your old class ring.”

“I forgot about that.” The ring glimmered in the light when Tim lifted his hand up to take a closer look at the simple silver band in the light. “No diamonds?”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested in a big rock sitting on your finger.”

“You’d be right. This is perfect. I could wear it under my gloves if I wanted to, but I don’t think I will. Wouldn’t want to risk it getting bent.”

“I don’t know. It might be kind of hot if you bent your engagement ring punching some guy in the face.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Well it’s too late now. You’re stuck with me.”

Laughter bubbled out of Tim’s chest and he lifted his head so he could look Jason directly in the eye. “I don’t consider it being stuck. It’ll just make us more… permanent. Now we just have to tell the others.”

“Dick probably told them already.”

“What about Roy and Kori and the Titans-”

“I get it! What if we send Dick in undercover to tell them?” Jason tightened his arms around Tim’s waist when he laughed so hard he let out a little snort and pressed a kiss to his temple. “They won’t even know it’s him. It’ll be completely shocking.”

“That won’t be why it’s shocking. How about we just tell them? Sicking Dick on them with his terrible disguises would be cruel.”

“I’m going to be honest, I kind of liked the hoodie, hat, and sunglasses look on you.”

“No. Never again.”

“What if I told you-”

With way too much speed for someone who had been half-asleep, Tim covered Jason’s mouth with his hand so he couldn’t continue speaking. “Don’t even start. There’s no way you found that look attractive.”

“You’re always attractive. So incredibly gorgeous.”

“Stop it.”

“Telling the truth?”

“You know I hate it when you do that!”

“Why? It’s the truth. You’re so insanely beautiful.” Jason weaved a hand into Tim’s hair and used his grip to guide him down into a slow kiss. “I love everything about you. You’re the best thing in my life and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“You’re being very romantic right now.”

“I’m unbelievably happy right now.”

“I am, too. I’m thrilled and still shocked and a little bit nervous. Getting married is so much work. I don’t know how we’re going to have time to do it all.”

“Don’t think about that right now. We can worry about all that later. For now, let’s just enjoy it and not think about Dick in that seventies pornstache.”

With a groan, Tim buried his head against Jason’s chest and pinched Jason playfully on the side. “Don’t remind me. It was so bad. Where did he even find it?”

“Everything’s available on the internet now. I’m sure it wasn’t hard to look up ‘embarrassing fake moustaches for undercover work.’ He probably bought the first one he saw.”

“He probably did. Someone needs to throw it out.”

“I can do it. Let me just grab my hoodie first.”

“Stop! I’m making an executive decision! It’s bedtime. Go to sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want me to?”

“Go to sleep!” A little yelp came out of Tim’s mouth when Jason flipped them so Tim was lying on his side with Jason plastered along his back. “I was comfortable.”

“Quiet, Timbers. It’s bedtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! This has been so much fun. I had a great time participating in JayTim Week 2016. Definitely plan on doing it again next year if I remember. Have a fantastic day and thanks for reading!


End file.
